utaufandomcom-20200223-history
VAI
VAI, also known as Aminoloid or the VA Mascot is Vocaloid Aminos official mascot developed by Studio Ami. Their first beta voicebank was released October 6th 2017 for the UTAU Engine. VAI can sing in multiple languages that include, Japanese, English, Spanish and Korean. They were designed by Sockie to be multi-fashioned and voiced by Pomikko to sound androgynous. Concept VAI was always intended to be a mascot and had multiple names and designs suggested throughout their development. Etymology VAI's name was suggested by Uu-hime, and won the VA Mascot Name poll. Other names in the running were Utami, Aine, Asayo and Atsuya. VAI's name comes from VOCALOID + AMINO + AI ( Artificial Intelligence or Ai for "love" ). Apperance Multiple polls and suggestion boxs were created so members could suggest ideas. Members even submitted their own designs. Sockie, Teria, and RennAztur each created a design or two to put into a final poll. Sockies was chosen the winner. VAI's final design went with a few themes. Here is a detailed description from the final design poll. " the main suggestions that kept popping up were: A futuristic yet fancy theme, App's colors (Purple, Dark Blue + Lighter blue, white, and some black),Phone elements implemented in the design, The use of a 'VA' logo, not extremely pale skin, Black/Blue hair was the most common hair color suggestion. . . . . I feel as though this design is more diverse. The main changes from the old design are mainly the eyes, clothing details, and shoes. The new shoes are based off of a converse model, and are extremely simple yet feel futuristic. As for the eyes, I tried to color them in a way so that they can be seen as either purple or blue depending on the person. The light blue power button detail in the eyes is still there, it's mainly just the base eye color that changed a bit. The gold details found throughout the design are based off the catalog favorites being gold. All in all, the main appeal I tried to go for was a multi-fashion idea. It's fancy(Tail coat top),modern(shorts and converse model shoes), and futuristic(basically everything else I didn't mention with the other fashion era’s) at the same time, or at least that's what I tried to go for XD " - Sockie Final Poll Description Relations The Beta Squad - Concepts designs that gained slight attraction after the end of the design poll. Amako - Fellow Amino Mascot. Supplemental Information *'Hair Color:' Black/ Blue *'Headgear:' none *'Eye Color:' Blue/Purple *VAI has no official pronouns, as they are androgynous. ( partly male and partly female in appearance; of indeterminate sex.) VAI can go by They/Them, He/His / , She/Her. *VAI was made androgynous to appeal and represent everyone on VOCALOID AMINO. DEMOS DOWNLOADS Voicebanks VAI's Beta Voicebanks are available for download here! MMD VAI TDA/Jjinomu Model Download __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:English Category:Spanish Category:Korean Category:Japanese Category:Spanish-speaking UTAUs Category:Bilingual UTAUloids - Japanese and English Category:Trilingual UTAUloids Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Japanese-speaking UTAUloids Category:Korean-speaking UTAUs Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:CV Category:VCV Category:VCCV Category:CVVC